mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponymations/Season 2
The following are Ponymation videos by MrPoniator that parody episodes of season 2 of . Twilight to the Rescue Twilight to the Rescue is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator based on the comic of the same name by Niban-Destikim. The video consists of a spoof version of the scene where Fluttershy attacks the bear in Lesson Zero where Twilight Sparkle intervenes halfway through. The voice of Twilight Sparkle in this video was done by Rina-Chan. Pipsqueak's favorite princess Pipsqueak's favorite princess is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video consists of a spoof version of the scene in Luna Eclipsed where Pipsqueak revels that Luna is his favorite princess ever. We then hear "Céline Dion: My Heart Will Go On" as Pipsqueak and Luna start to kiss each other. We then suddenly cut to Spike in his Nightmare Night costume commenting on the scene before an enraged Princess Celestia sends both Pipsqueak and Luna to the moon. We then cut to a bonus clip in the credits which is a pony version of the "go to the moon" scene from the ASDF movie series. Sisterhooves Social (Awkwardness) Sisterhooves Social (Awkwardness) is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video consists of a spoof version of the scene in Sisterhooves Social where Rarity has just been discovered by Sweetie Belle; at this point Sweetie Belle asks where the real Applejack is and is reveled that she loose her breath just at the last second and drowns in the mud, here Apple Bloom who was watching this happen starts to come to an emotional breakdown while Sweetie Belle becomes confused as what has happened. We then cut to a small section in the credits which states that an evil Rarity toy told to animator to do this dark scene. Ride of the Hoop Ride of the Hoop is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video consists of Apple Bloom with her loop-de-hoop cutie mark from The Cutie Pox performing the hoop-la move trick. As she does this she rises past Rainbow Dash who was sleeping on a near-by cloud waking her up as Apple Bloom continues to goes up into the sky until she ends up on the moon where Pipsqueak and Luna from Luna Eclipsed are waiting. Apple Bloom then gets up with a new cutie mark on her head shaped like a space helmet saying one of the famous NASA lines while Princess Celestia back in Ponyville watches this through some binoculars with a angry look to her face. As the credits roll, we get a bonus clip envolving Big Macintosh and one of the ponifed people from The Big Lebowski saying one of the lines from the film. Full Metal Tortoise Full Metal Tortoise is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video itself is a pony spoof version of the war face scene from Full Metal Jacket where Rainbow Dash plays as the commanding officer and Tank plays as private. The video starts with Rainbow Dash commanding Tank to show his "war face" even showing her war face as an example, Tank attempts his war face only being able to perform a puppy eye face while a portion from the song "Mad World" plays. Rainbow Dash, unimpressed, demands that Tank make a better war face, Tank replies by making an even bigger puppy eye face even becoming slightly emotional in the progress, this time with "How Could This Happen To Me" by Simple Plan playing. Still unimpressed, Rainbow Dash warns Tank that he has three seconds to make a proper war face right there on the spot but as she is about to finish her sentence, she is interrupted by Princess Celestia who comes right in front of Tanks face with an angry look on her face. As the credits roll, the author states that the mini-fad "Angrestia" that he had been using in the past few videos might be getting old, but due to someone's commenting that it could become a fad he decided to stick with it. This is partially because of how he originally planned the short: it lacked a clear punch line. After this, we then cut to a short section with Apple Bloom with her first cutie mark flying past Rainbow Dash as the Ride of the Valkyries plays in the background. This particular part however is different between the YouTube and deviantART versions: the deviantART version has a boulder fall on Rainbow Dash after which it briefly shows a fan-made poster for 127 Pets by GSphere, which pays homage to the movie 127 Hours. MrPoniator made this small alteration after the video was uploaded to YouTube and he says he can't be bothered to convert the animation to video and upload it again for such a small change. Foal Do Well Foal Do Well is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video consists of a spoof version of the scene where Rainbow Dash saves the baby pony in The Mysterious Mare Do Well where Rainbow Dash mentions about somthing being wrong with the baby, but instead of picking the baby shown in the episode she picks up the G3.5 version of baby Scootaloo from the Newborn Cuties show before throwing her off the cliff. Durring the credits, we get a bonus clip of The Mysterious Mare Do Well spoofing the Darkwing Duck intro. Sour & Poor Sour & Poor is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video consists of a spoof version of the scene in Sweet and Elite where Rarity is thanking Princess Celestia for giving her a room in her castle. As Princess Celestia accepts the compliments Rarity starts to continue thanking Celestia by kissing her off screen causing Princess Celestia to panic over this, however as the kisses continue, Princess Celestia resistance to the kisses gets weaker and weaker until the final kiss occurs where she opens her eyes in the same fashion as Princess Molestia and starts to bob her head to BRODYQUEST. The camera then quickly cuts to Rarity and Princess Celestia in bed which Rarity comments that they must never speak of what they have done again as Spike out of nowhere screams for what Rarity has done. We then cut to a bonus clip in the credits Twilight Sparkle and the others enter Rarity's room just after the last scene where we see their reaction first showing confusion and then disgust after realizing what they have done. Secret of my expertise Secret of my expertise '''is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video consists of a spoof version of the scene in Secret of my Excess where the pediatrician who studied Spike in the episode comments about how he prefers little fillies and starts to go into a perverted stare as he gets closer to Scootaloo who gets scared. As this happens, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack with her leaf mustache watch this as Applejack asks for her rope but is stopped by an enraged Princess Celestia who sends the pediatrician to the moon where Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom from previous animations are still there as the pediatrician introduces himself in. We then cut to a bonus clip in the credits where Spike in his Fedora hat which he got from Cheerilee performs a moonwalk down the streets of Ponyville. Heart Warming Creep '''Heart Warming Creep '''is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Scootaloo who has her tongue stuck to a giant candy cane, then Fluttershy comes to Scootaloo who calmly tells her that she will help her get unstuck. However when thinks seems to be going nicely, Fluttershy goes crazy as she does a evil laugh into the air and grabs a chainsaw to cut Scootaloo's tongue off. We then cut to the credits which shows us a bonus clip involving Pinkie Pie talking about the earth being round therefore there being no up or down and then suddenly rises up into the sky as a confused Applejack watches. Family Snatching Day '''Family Snatching Day is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with a brief version of Granny Smith's conversation with Cheerilee before she is taken off screen by the ropes attached to her hoofs, as Cheerliee ponders to herself what just happened we jump to the moon where Luna with a fishing rod reels up Granny Smith and celebrates her catch, however the celebrations are short lived as the rope has tied itself around Granny Smith neck killing her and causing Apple Bloom to become upset. As the credits roll, we get a bonus clip of Diamond Tiara dressed up in a bunny costume as her farther pushes her into a building called The Crop, a shop owned by a popular OC in an ask pony blog, which is having a play pony photo shoot. Family Humiliation Day Family Humiliation Day is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off in Granny Smith's Flashback where her farther, known as Oak Seed, is holding Princess Celestia's hoof as he kiss her in thanks for the land they have given them from the show, however after Oak Seed kisses Princess Celestia's hoof, the two start to look romantically at each over causing them to kiss each other passionately. However while this happens, Oak Seeds wife, known as Crafty Sew, watches this and becomes furious causing her to get a divorce with Oak Seed who becomes quite upset about this while Princess Celestia becomes happy for this and starts to act like Princess Molestia. As the credits roll, we get a bonus clip involving a pony version of the viral YouTube video Dramatic Chipmunk as Diamond Tiara does a similar version towards Apple Bloom. Baby Contradictions Baby Contradictions is a fan-animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Mr. Cake telling the mane cast why Pound Cake is a Pegasus and how Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn, Mr. Cake explains why he has unicorn and Pegasus children even when he and Mrs. Cake are Earth ponies, his explanation is that distant relatives of theirs were Pegasi and unicorns, however once he finishes, a flash of light comes as several chains start to surround Mr Cake as 5 Psyche-Locks come into place. While the other ponies try to figure out whats happening, Pinkie Pie shouts out "Objection!" pointing her hoof to Mr Cake, then suddenly, another pony shouts out "Objection!" who is revealed to be Princess Celestia who is acting like Princess Molestia. In the credits, we get a bonus clip where Pinkie is inside the Baby Cakes room as she slowly walks towards a door, as she opens the door we see Pumpkin Cake chewing on a rubber chicken who starts to say a famous line from the Nostalgia Critic, but before she can say the whole line, Pinkie closes the door. Baby Jealousy Baby Jealousy is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Scootaloo reading a book entitled "Flying for Chickens" as she sees Pound Cake fly past her, enraged for the fact that Pound Cake can fly before she can, she gets out a pistol and attempts to shoot Pound Cake until she realizes that she needs fingers in order to pull the trigger making her even angrier as Lyra points and laughs at her. We then get a bonus clip involving Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake look at a door as Pinkie Pie on the other sides asks the Cakes where she is until she breaks down the door with a axe in the same manor as Johnny from The Shinning scaring the two babies as she breaks through. Last Renovation Last Renovation is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator . The video starts off with Applejack and Twilight Sparkle in the desert as Applejack tells Twilight that she is unsure on how to face The Mayor without the prize money she promised to give her in order to fix the town hall. Fluttershy then cuts in telling Applejack that they can think of a another way to fix the hole in the roof of town hall, making Applejack think of an idea. We then cut to Ponyville where Applejack has successfully managed to fix the town hall as she presents the building to The Mayor, Derpy Hooves then enters as she accidentally flies into the side of the building, causing the whole building to fall over revealing that the building was actually a giant cut-out, angering The Mayor for being fooled. As the credits role we get a bonus clip where Applejack and Pinkie Pie are at the cherry orchard as Pinkie starts talking about Cherrychongas before Deadpool appears out of nowhere mentioning Chimichonga causing the two to quickly ramble between each other. After the credits finish, we get another bonus clip involving the messenger pony earlier in the episode sitting down on the ground outside Applejack's barn with the "Forever Alone!" face. Back to the Derp Back to the Derp is a Ponymation based on The Last Roundup. It begins with a shot of space set to the original Star Trek theme, which is interrupted for the signature theme of Back to the Future, accompanied by the Delorean time machine from that film series. It turns out, Doctor Whooves and Derpy Hooves are inside it. The generator is malfunctioning, and Derpy says (in a direct quote from the episode) "I just don't know what went wrong!" before being engulfed by lightning, which singes her hair. After a portion of the credits, a slate says "But what about Rarity?!" and a bonus scene plays with Rarity saying "I'm goin' to kill Rainbow Dash!". The scene is highly reminiscent of the promotional campaign to Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill. The credits continue, and a final post-credits scene shows Pinkie reciting "Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise!", and lunging at the "camera". Requiem for a Cider Requiem for a Cider is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Pinkie Pie getting a cup full of cider as she swigs the whole drink down in one gulp, suddenly, Pinkie starts to derp as blood starts trickling down behind her while Applejack and Apple Bloom watches . We then cut to Pinkie who has been placed in a asylum as she sits in the corner of her cell still in her derped phase. We then get a bonus clip involving Pinkie Pie offering Rainbow Dash a cider. However, she then starts to pour the contents onto the floor as she makes a similar face to the Card Crusher, and Rainbow Dash derps because of it. After the credits, we get another bonus clip involving the mane cast performing a unusual dance to the Cantina music from Star Wars. Read it and Freak Read it and Freak is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Rainbow Dash at the hospital as Twilight Sparkle places a book next to her, as Rainbow Dash inspects the book placed next to her she becomes shocked as she looks at the cover of the book showing Princess Molestia showing her plot, Twilight then tells Rainbow Dash that this book is the first in the series and that she owns the rest of the series as the other ponies show a mixture of shock and embarrassment, Spike then appears mentioning the current scene is awkward We then get a bonus clip involving Rainbow Dash reading the Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone book as Mic The Microphone sings a song about Daring Do in tune to the Indiana Jones Theme, we then cut to Daring Do tied up in the booby trapped room as her voice is dubbed with Indiana Jones mentioning about the snakes in the room. At the very end of the credits we see Solid Snake walking around the park at night when he hears a howl in the background believing the cause of the noise is from a Wolfdog, the camera then pulls back to reveal Screw Loose, who is the cause of the noise. Eeyups and Nopes Day Eeyups and Nopes Day is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with a parody of this trailer from South Park with Mic The Microphone acting as the narrator, in the trailer we see Big Macintosh doing his normal routines until the CMC make the love poison which Big Macintosh and Cheerilee both drink causing the two to fall in love with each other causing several problems which the CMC try to solve leading to the title card of the trailer. We then get a bonus clip involving Big Macintosh playing Fighting is Magic on a arcade machine as he loses to the other player, as he checks to see who he lost against, we becomes shocked to find out he lost to Smarty Pants. After the credits he then see the smelly pony from Sweetie Belle's song mentioning that he washes himself with a rag on a stick which Sweetie Belle applauds to while Scootaloo and Apple Bloom look in disgust while having nose pegs covering their noses. A Friend in Rage A Friend in Rage is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Pinkie Pie compliments Rose's flowers, when Rose offers one of her flowers to Pinkie and starts passing it to her, Pinkie starts to eat the flower causing Rose to shout out in rage. We then get several bonus clips as the credits run, the first involves Cranky Doodle Donkey with his new wig thanking Pinkie for the gift as Johnny Bravo appears out of nowhere complimenting Cranky's new wig as the two look at him in confusion. We then get a scene where Cranky walks off as Pinkie mentions he is starting to smile but isn't there yet, she then covers the screen changing herself to look more like the joker as she mentions about "putting a smile" on Cranky's face. After the credits finish, we see Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves inside the TARDIS as the doctor warns Derpy not to touch anything before cutting to the Doctor and Derpy floating around inside a snow globe being held by Pinkie who accidentally drops it after Cranky shouts at her. Fist of the Shy Pony Fist of the Shy Pony is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Fluttershy trying to get Angel to eat some lettuce which he refuses by slapping it out of her hoof and then slapping her in the face, this angers Fluttershy who starts to hit Angel in the same way Kenshiro's Hokuto from the Hokuto no Ken game does his Fatal KO attack causing Angel to be sent to the moon. We then get several bonus clips as the credits run, the first involving Iron Will giving 5 easy steps to crafting a fortune. Step 1 - Teach everypony to be a jerk Step 2 - Teach them anger management Step 3 - Repeat step 1 and 2 Step 4 - ???? Step 5 - PROFIT As the credits continue, we see Bon Bon asking Princess Celestia to tell her a joke claiming that she laughs at all jokes, Princess Celestia then sends Lyra to the moon laughing as a horrified Bon Bon watches. When the credits finish, we then get a parody of the Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo win screen with Iron Will saying one of his win quotes to a defeated Fluttershy. It's About Paradoxes It's About Paradoxes is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Twilight Sparkle comes to the conclusion that in order to stop the horrible disaster by tomorrow morning she will have to stop time, suddenly Doctor Whooves hits her as he stands in rage over what Twilight was thinking of doing. As we cut to the credits, we get a bonus clip involving a young Luna dressed like a young Solid Snake sneaks around the Star Swirl the Bearded wing section of the archives before hiding in a box Solid Snake style after Princess Celestia spots her. When the credits role, we then see a young Celestia reading a book on how to be a good princess where a older Celestia enters showing her a book on trolling and molesting. Dragon's Weakness Dragon's Weakness is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Spike nervously looking over the edge where the other dragons mock that the lava will hurt him, Spike then looks around until the other dragons spot Spyro slowly sinking into the lava. As we cut to the credits, we get a bonus clip with Spike wondering if dragons cry before cutting to one of the dragons crying as he reads My Little Dashie. When the credits roll, we then see Crackle fly around the sky. Hurricane Wondershy Hurricane Wondershy is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Rainbow Dash being complimented by Spitfire for her work with the tornado; however, when Rainbow Dash mentions that if anyone should be thanked is Fluttershy, Spitfire decides to make her the new member of the Wonderbolts, upsetting Rainbow Dash in the progress. As we cut to the credits, we get a bonus clip with Twilight Sparkle speaking to Scootaloo about her wing power improving up to 0.3 since last time, however when the bulked-up Pegasus takes the test causing the machine to fly into the sky and that his wings are even smaller than Scootaloo's, she becomes very sad. When the credits role, we see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash start to slowly prepare to kiss each other after claiming to be gay but before they cane come in contact with each other, Fluttershy chickens out causing Sweetie Belle to revel herself from her hiding spot. Heartbroken Confidential Heartbroken Confidential is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Rarity reading Gabby Gums section of the newspaper where she realizes that Gabby Gums has re-printed her private diary, Spike over hearing this looks at the article with his own copy of the same newspaper and finds out Rarity is in love with Crackle and has given up on Spike, breaking his heart in a matter of seconds. As we cut to the credits, we get a bonus clip where Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are sailing in their giant paper boat where the boat starts to sink to the bottom of the river. At the bottom of the river we see a sea-pony version of Lyra and a octopus version of Octavia relaxing until they are interrupted by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, at this point, Lyra gets up and swims away where she gets a stereo where she plays the famous "Call Upon the Sea ponies" song from the G1 My Little Pony. When the credits role, we see the Cutie Mark Crusaders upset about the things they did for the The Foal Free Press believing this is the worst day of their lives. We then cut to Diamond Tiara staring into a newspaper with a evil grin in the same manner as Kira from Death Note. Grrrudge on the Friendship Express Grrrudge on Friendship Express 'is a fan-made animation created by MrPoniator. The video starts off with Twilight Sparkle telling Pinkie Pie that when thought she saw the conductor shoveling coal, the conductor was actually Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie then yells at Fluttershy about her betrayal whilst Fluttershy tries to apologize. Pinkie Pie then tries to beat up Fluttershy off-screen as everyone watches. Twilight finally breaks up the fight and asks that someone give Pinkie Pie some assistance for Fluttershy has beaten up Pinkie Pie instead. We then get several bonus clips as the credits run, the first involving Donut Joe and Pinkie Pie parodying a scene from ''Goldfinger. Donut Joe, dressed as James Bond, lies on a table as a laser is about to cut him slowly in half. Donut asks Pinkie Pie if she expects him to talk. Pinkie Pie replies "No, Mr. Mane, I expect you to die." As the credits continue, we see Pinkie blowing bubbles from her pipe as Bobby McFerrin's song Don't Worry, Be Happy plays. Spike enters whilst smoking some Marijuana, but ends up discarding his joint and smokes Pinkie Pie's pipe instead. He then quotes himself from DRESS.MOV: "Yeah, far out dude." When the credits finish, we then get a short parody of Harry Partridge's video Nicolas Cage Wants Cake with Princess Celestia as Nicholas Cage and Twilight Sparkle as Téa Leoni. Chaotic Wedding '''Chaotic Wedding is the last of the season 2 Ponymations animation series. It parodies the episode A Canterlot Wedding of . The video starts off with a segment called "Canterlot Catering". Applejack discussing with an annoyed Princess Cadance about the food being served at her wedding. Suddenly Derpy Hooves appears, and after a few awkward moments, in which Derpy stares Cadance down with True Love Ways, bucks Cadance through the roof and into the barrier where she makes impact with it. The scene then cuts back to Applejack staring at Derpy, who is eating a muffin, and the scene ends with Derpy placing a muffin on the table and saying, "Never say no to muffin." The next scene, entitled "Triggerhappy Wedding", involves Twilight Sparkle marching up to her brother, Shining Armor, in a threatening manner; thus causing the guards to raise their weapons. Derpy on the other hand, wearing royal guard armor, throws her spear at Twilight. Shining Armor is dumbstruck by the sight, to which Derpy can only reply, "Oh, oopsie!" The next scene, called "Wedding Memories", involves Queen Chrysalis having been blasted out of Canterlot, and while she's flying through the air, suddenly begins thinking about Twilight's butt shake, to the tune of (Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty. To this, she can only say "Stupid sexy Twilight..." The there are then two more bonus scenes. One being where Chysalis lands in the mud next to a sheep and a supposed villain from season three, and the final scene, involving Princess Celestia next to the phone from the Power Puff Girls. Celestia answers the phone when it rings to hear someone on the other end screaming for help. She then hangs up the phone with a laugh. The phrase “Season 3” then pops up. External links *Ponymations on deviantArt *Ponymations on Youtube Category:Fanmade videos Category:Ponymations